1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to remote control systems for electrically operated loads and, more particularly, to such systems for controlling electrically operated loads in a multi-unit lodging establishment, such as heating and air-conditioning systems, hot water supply, lighting and the like in hotels and motels and other similarly designed occupancies.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Multi-unit lodging establishments, such as hotels, motels, and the like, require equipment for controlling the environment in each unit or room, and inefficient operation of such equipment leads to great economic loss as well as energy waste. To this end, the continuous energizing of such equipment for each unit represents a great waste of energy and increases operating costs; however, individual control of each unit cannot be sacrificed in order to optimize energy usage due to the different comfort requirements of various occupants of the units. Accordingly, there is a need for a remote control system operable from a central station in such establishments, such as in the lobby or at the registration desk, to permit the equipment in the units to be efficiently controlled without inconveniencing occupants of the units.
In operating environmental control equipment, it is important to consider outdoor temperature in order to protect against freezing conditions and to sense conditions of the electrical power supplied for operating the loads to assure that the loads are operated within their recommended design power requirements. An additional problem exists in multi-unit lodging establishments due to the great numbers of electrical loads utilized, and it is desirable to take into account the number of loads on line when controlling the energizing of additional loads. Other considerations include prevention of the temperature of an individual room from dropping below a level at which freeze damage might occur and temperature maintenance of individual units while taking into account the design considerations of the units. There is no system in the prior art capable of providing centralized control for multi-unit lodging establishments in accordance with the above requirements.